Solve for $x$ : $6\sqrt{x} - 10 = 10\sqrt{x} + 5$
Answer: Subtract $6\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} - 10) - 6\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 5) - 6\sqrt{x}$ $-10 = 4\sqrt{x} + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-10 - 5 = (4\sqrt{x} + 5) - 5$ $-15 = 4\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{-15}{4} = \frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{15}{4} = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.